Changing Lives
by MiyakoWolfy
Summary: The Puffs take a night out with the Ruffs to finally confess their 'love' to them. On their way 3 certain girls get hit with a light and switch bodies. The Ruffs moved on to a different girl and with the Puffs in different bodies, decided that maybe they could take another chance with the boys. (Blossoomer, Butchubbles, Brickercup - It's actually just counterpart to counterpart...)
1. Changes

_**Hiya guyz! I know that I've been saying that I didn't want to start a new story because of blah, blah and blah... BUT I did anywayz! xD It's just FLoFD is getting a bit boring and I wanted to do something else along with it so I won't get bored as much. I'm not sure if that made sense but..yeah, whatevs! **_

**Disclaimer: I shall never own the Ppgz charatcers in any way possible. I only own the story's idea and plot and shit! ^~^**

* * *

**~ Regular Pov ~**

"Hey Momoko, can I copy your notes?" Brick whispered to his partner next to him. "Sure." She said quickly handing him a notebook. "Arigato." He whispered back.

The school day was going by slowly, but fair enough, there was only a few more minutes of class left. Momoko and Brick were currently in 9th period, math class.

"Blondie! What is up with you and no homework? Let me guess... your mom was sick again and sneezed all over it?" Our teacher, Mr. Bentz said making a couple students laugh. "No! I- She was only sick a we-" "Ahhh, shush! _She's loosing her mind! HELP!" _He said whispering the last part. The blond headed girl grumbled slightly smiling.

"Pinky! Answer?" He called out to Momoko putting up a problem. She chewed on the back of her pencil then started writing. "6348?"

_**BBBBRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG**_

"Close! 6350. Might want to check your problem again." He said throwing her a strawberry laffy taffy. "I see where I went wrong! I multiplied 3 by 9 and then added and divided instead of multiplying 4 by 8!" She exclaimed packing up her things.

Brick waited outside at a locker with a pink blowhorn above with _'Momoko' _in red sparkly glitter. "Cheerleading today?" He asked as Momoko opened her locker and put her books inside. "Nope! Football?" She asked him. "Nope." He said popping the 'P'.

Brick grabbed Momoko's hand as they walked down the hall. She blushed brightly holding onto a book bag strap.

"Miyako! Kaoru!" Momoko yelled running towards them breaking their hands apart. Brick frowned at this but plastered a fake smile upon his lips.

"Hey bros." Brick said to his brothers as they were watching the girls chatting. "Hey Brick!" Boomer waved as Brick leaned on the lockers with them. "Sup." Butch said nodding.

"Come on guys! Today's movie night!" Kaoru shouted to the boys. "What're we watching?" Boomer asked as they walked out the school building.

"We're not sure yet. I want to watch a comedy movie!" "I want a romance movie!" "I say we watch a kick ass horror movie!" Miyako, Momoko and Kaoru argued.

"Well, today's Kaoru's choice so I guess it's a horror movie, eh Babe?" Butch said wrapping is arm around her waist. She looked at him disgusted with a light blush but pushed him away from her. Butch frowned.

"But I don't like horror movies! They creep me out and there is always so many jumpscares!" Miyako squealed as we arrived at her grandmother's house.

"Be right back!" She said grabbing Momoko and Kaoru's book bags and skipping into the house. "I'm glad we're staying over Miyako's place. My dad would totally have a shit fit if he knew I was out late. Especially with _boys_..." Kaoru grumbled.

"Kuriko wouldn't let me step a foot out of the house if she knew! She always complains that I get to go everywhere and that I get whatever I want." Momoko said. "Well she is younger than you! She can't go most places!" Miyako said closing the door and skipping up to us.

"Well you're just plain lucky! You don't have any siblings to hang on you all day!" Kaoru shouted and Momoko nodded. "Yeah... but I get lonely sometimes. Grandmother isn't as active anymore and she cut off our game board nights. The only other person I have is Sophie, but she's only my maid and she's usually here when I'm at school.." Miyako said looking down with a sad face.

Boomer looked at her and put an arm around her shoulder. "Well I'm sure I could come around if you ever get lonely!" He said smiling wide. "Thanks Boomer-kun." She said but then she ran ahead of him walking with the girls. Boomer frowned.

"Ya know bros.. I'm not sure but.. I'm really hating that the girls always deny us." Boomer said. "Yeah, me too sometimes. Whenever we try to make a move they always shun us away." Brick said back. "It's hard to tell if they like us or not. I'm just...confused anymore..." Butch said.

While the boys were talking a white-ish black light zoomed right by them and hit the girls. "SHIT! That was supposed to hit the stupid Ruffs!" A voice said and a dark pink light zoomed across the sky.

"Hey! You girls alright?" The boys asked helping them up worry crossing their faces. "Yeah, I'm okay." Momoko said. "I'm fine!" Kaoru shouted rubbing her head. "Shit! That fucking hurt!" Miyako exclaimed.

The boys stopped and looked at Miyako funny. "What?" She asked. "Did the cute innocent Miyako just curse?!" Butch asked wondering if she actually just said that or not.

"M-Miya-" Miyako looked over to the girls and they all looked at each other and they started screaming.

"U-Uhm! You-you boys go ah-ahead! W-We'll catch u-up!" Momoko said. The boys shrugged and ran ahead and raced each other there.

"What the fuck is going on!" Miyako screamed. "Girls...whatever that light was that hit us... made us switch bodies!" Kaoru shouted. "But how are we supposed to know who is in what body?" Momoko asked.

"Our eyes! They're different!" Miyako shouted. "...how did the boys not notice that?" Kaoru asked.

Momoko's body had sparkling sky blue eyes, Miyako's body had fierce emerald green eyes, and Kaoru's body had sweet bubblegum pink eyes.

"What are we going to do?! We all planned that today at the movies we were going to tell the boys that we really REALLY liked them!" Momoko(Miyako) exclaimed. "I don't know but we're going to have to start calling each other their rightful body name." Kaoru(Momoko) said sighing.

"We better get back to the boys then, right? Uhm... _Miyako_...what's up?" Momoko(Miyako) asked.

"It's just that, I heard a conversation the boys were talking about. I think they're gonna switch it up..." Miyako(Kaoru) said looking down. "What do you mean?" Kaoru(Momoko) asked.

"I mean, I heard the boys discussing that they didn't like us denying that we liked them...so they were gonna try liking someone different..." She explained. "L-Like Princess?!" Kaoru(Momoko) asked her eyes widening. "No... like... one of us.. like instead of Boomer liking Miyako, he'd like me instead, get it?" Miyako(Kaoru) explained.

"Yeah... but what if the boy that likes us, we like them back? Should we act like we like them back?" Momoko(Miyako) asked. "Just do whatever, I'm sure everything will be put back in order once we all go back to the way we were. We'll fix everything that's been done!" Kaoru(Momoko) smiled.

The girls became quiet and started after the boys to the theater. There weren't any spots to fit all of them together, so they split up into twos. And as the REAL Kaoru said, the boys didn't sit by their counterparts.

Boomer sat with Momoko who is actually Miyako, Brick sat with Kaoru who is actually Momoko, and Butch sat with Miyako who is actually Kaoru. So for the girls, they liked that maybe they would be able to get a new chance with the boys. But it was going to be really hard explaining all this once it's all done and over with and the girls are back to normal.

* * *

_**Okay, so should I continue it? I'm promising myself that I'm not gonna ask for reviews and crap and I'm not going for a goal this time! I've also wanted to ask you guys if I should add my 2 NEW OC's I have? They're not in any way possible, connected with FLoFD.**_

_**The OC's WILL go along with the story fine because of an upcoming ?twist? I have planned. I'm not sure if I should call it that or not...but yeah! Should I put them in or not and just leave it to be the regular characters?! ARIGATO :D**_


	2. Boy Trouble

_**Heyo peoplez! So, I read the 3 reviews I got, and well...Gomensai for reading the story and commenting! :D And since I got no other reviews...(WTF wrong with you peepz not reviewin'!?) I guess I will put in the OC's thanks to a Guest! ^-^ Well, on with the story then!**_

_**Also if the writing is italic and bold like this, I'M talking to you guys xD And if it's just bold, it's their thoughts. I didn't do that last chapter. I think I did it differently...but yeah! This is how I'm doing it now.**_

**Disclaimer: All Ppgz characters belong to their rightful owners and stuff. **

* * *

**~ Kaoru's(Momoko's) Pov ~**

"WHAT!" Me and the girls heard a loud scream from inside the school. The door burst open with the 3 Ruffs stomping out towards us. "So what's wrong?" Momoko(Miyako) asked. "They switched our schedules! " Brick shouted. "But it_ is_ the 3rd quarter of school.. _EVERYONE'S _schedule switches..." Miyako(Kaoru) grumbled rolling her eyes. "Well _someone_ sure does have a change in personalities!" Butch said eyeing Miyako(Kaoru) up. "Shut up." She grumbled and the bell rang.

Brick and Boomer stopped at a hallway to talk to Butch quick because they needed to go to their lockers since they were on the 2nd floor. The girls, Butch and I's lockers were on the 1st.

"So where you guys heading?" I asked. "I have Gym with Boomer-kun!" Momoko(Miyako) squealed. "I have Science with Bitch.." Miyako(Kaoru) groaned. "For your information, my name's Butch." Butch said snaking his arms around her waist and dragging her off towards class with her yelling at us to help her. "Uhm...cool? I'm going to Math with Brick!" I giggled ignoring the cries for help. "See you 2nd period for cooking/sewing?" I asked getting my books out of my locker. "Yupp!" Momoko(Miyako) squealed skipping down the hall.

"This switching thing is really weird seeing yourself... But, I just need to find a way to get us back to normal!" I sighed and I closed my locker. I squealed as 2 arms wrapped around my waist. "Done? We gotta get to class before Mr. Bentz has a shit fit and makes us do writing assignments." Brick chuckled.

"Y-Yeah.." I stuttered smiling. "When Butch said something about personalities, he really meant it! You girls are acting so weird!" Brick laughed. My eyes widened. "R-Really n-n-now...?" I said opening the door to class. "Yeah, and I think it's just damn cute." He whispered in my ear making a shiver go down my spine as I took my seat in the very front on the left as Brick sat behind me.

"SOOOO, everyone's here I assume?" Mr. Bentz said loudly checking his new schedule. "Alrighty then! Let's have a little warm-up. Brick, come up and put a dot where the coordinate should go." He said throwing a smart pen as Brick caught it. "Alright, now what do I name it?" He said making a dot at 1,1. "Hmm... Let's make it interesting and mark it as your girlfriend's name." He said as Brick smirked looking at me. _**(This actually happened to me in Math Class! But I didn't have a boyfriend so I asked him if my stuffed animals count... XD Then he went up and wrote a random name and it was my crush's name and I swear I was blushing redder than red! Dx)**_

Brick sat down as everyone's stare turned to me. "Kaoru, eh?" Mr. Bentz said throwing a cherry laffy taffy at him and a strawberry one at me as I was blushing a million shades of red.

As the bell rang and I started on my way to 2nd period, I punched Brick in the shoulder. "That was so humiliating! We aren't even dating!" I yelled at him trying to hide my blush. "It wasn't that bad! Come on! What if I asked you out right here, right now?" He said smirking. I crossed my arms and huffed as I turned around and made my way to class. "I'm taking that as a yes!" He yelled through the halls whooping. "SORRY!" He yelled as he almost ran straight into a teacher. I couldn't help but manage a small giggle.

* * *

"AWHHH! That's so cute!" Momoko(Miyako) giggled as I told her what happened in Math. "That's just sick." Miyako(Kaoru) said making gagging noises. "Goutokuji?" _**( This is how I spell the last name, for reasons though, of course!)**_ Our cooking teacher, Ms. Trabosh said looking our way. "Do you need a trip to the nurse?" She asked as everyone looked at her.

"No! ...I-I'm okay I mean." Miyako(Kaoru) said smiling. Ms. Trabosh nodded and hesitantly got onto helping with a group's oven. "Miyako!" I whispered/yelled at her. "What?" Momoko(Miyako) said. "I meant Kaoru." I said gesturing over to Miyako(Kaoru). "Oh! I'm still not used to the names..." Momoko(Miyako) sheepishly said. "You'll get used to it! I am!" I said getting our grilled cheese sandwiches out of the frying pan and onto our plates.

"I'm almost used to it. I'm half and half." Miyako(Kaoru) said taking a bite into her grilled cheese. "I just can't wait till next week when we switch to sewing class! Ms. Trabosh said we're making pillows!" Momoko(Miyako) said packing her grilled cheese in a bag.

"Who's that for?" I asked smirking. "Let me guess..._Boomer-kun!_" Miyako(Kaoru) said gagging and saying the last part in an annoying high pitch. Momoko(Miyako) blushed and stomped on her foot. "Jeez! That fucking hurt!" Miyako(Kaoru) yelled holding her foot. "Matsubara! Detention after school! You'll get your slip at lunch like everyone usually does." Ms. Trabosh yelled. "Uhm, Ms. Trabosh? That wasn't me, that was Miyako." I said smirking and laughing. "Oh? Well then...uhh sorry for the mistake. Goutokuji, your slip at lunch." Ms. Trabosh said puzzled.

After the period ended me and Momoko(Miyako) started laughing while Miyako(Kaoru) just kept grumbling.

As 5th period came, we all went to our usual table to find 3 boys we seriously didn't want the Ruffs to know about.

"What do you boys want?" I sighed putting my hands on my hips. "What do we want? We want _you's_" Mitch said getting up while removing my hands and replacing them with his. "Eww! Seriously, get your grubby, filthy hands off me!" I yelled kneeing him in the stomach. "And _you's_ isn't even a word!"

"C'mon Miyako, you know I didn't mean to... I was stupid in 7th grade!" Takaaki asked holding Miyako's(Kaoru's) hands in his. "I don't even know what you're talkin' 'bout!" She said punching him in the face.

"Momoko-chan?" Sakamoto said getting closer to Momoko(Miyako). "Leave me alone!" She yelled pushing him away.

"Momoko-chan?" Boomer yelled coming into the cafeteria with his brothers behind. Boomer grabbed Momoko(Miyako) and hugged her close, Brick grabbed me and put his hands on my hips pulling my back closest to him, and Butch grabbed Miyako(Kaoru) and held her hand putting his other arm around her shoulder protectively.

"You seriously cannot be dating these _things_!" Mitch yelled holding his stomach. **Heh, good for him! **"They're not even real people!" Takaaki said holding his nose. "More like monsters! I say they were an experiment gone wrong!" Sakamoto spat.

Momoko(Miyako) gasped, Miyako(Kaoru) growled and I glared. **I wonder what happened with Takaaki and Miya and Mitch and Kaoru that they hate them so much. It can't be as bad as Sakamoto though, cause if so... they'd be dead before they could even blink!**

"What!" Butch yelled. He lunged for Takaaki but Miyako(Kaoru) pulled him back. "Just leave us alone! Or do I need to get you 3 a suspension for sexual harassment?" She sighed glaring at them. **..If looks could kill... O-O** "Whatever, you girls will be ours!" Mitch growled stomping off with Sakamoto. Before Takaaki left, he looked at Miyako(Kaoru) for a few seconds before walking off behind the boys.

"Who the hell were they and why were their hands all over you!?" Brick yelled at me. "I-...I don't want to talk about it..." I said looking down with tears coming to my eyes but I hid them well knowing that Kaoru wouldn't cry.

"...Well what about you girls?" Boomer asked and the girls both shaked their heads. "...Just promise us that one day you guys _will_ tell us what happened." Butch said demanding instead of asking. We nodded.

"Oh yeah, I know that you boys couldn't have gotten with them two already!" Brick chuckled at Boomer and Butch. "Well I doubt you could with Kaoru! She's probably the worst to try to get!" Butch yelled back and I kicked him in his _you know what_.

"Just shut up Butch. And for your info, Brick and I ARE together, idiot!" I yelled at him and then sat down where I put my tray at and started eating. Miyako(Kaoru) and Momoko(Miyako) came over and sat next to me on either side. Boomer chuckled and Brick smirked as they sat down across from us with Butch still lying on the floor where I kicked him.

* * *

After school me and the girls waited by our favorite tree for the boys. "Did the boys bother you guys in class 8th period too?" Miyako(Kaoru) asked looking over at our faces. "Yeah. Art sucked! He sits right next to me and kept putting his hands on my butt when I got up to do something!" Momoko(Miyako) said sadly because she couldn't enjoy her favorite subject.

"Today in Music we were dancing and singing for the play we were doing, and Mitch wouldn't stop staring at my boobs.." I said blushing. "Damn...I wish they weren't so big.." Miyako(Kaoru) grumbled.

"Takaaki kept bothering me in Gym to forgive him about something! GYM!? WHY COULDN'T HE BOTHER ME IN A DIFFERENT SUBJECT THAT I DIDN'T HATE?! Ugh! How about over the weekend we all sleepover and we could tell each other what happened? 'Cause Takaaki is getting so damn annoying and I want to know what the reason is!" Miyako(Kaoru) yelled.

"Hey girls! What's with all the sad and grumpy faces?" Butch asked coming out of the school with his brothers. "I-It's nothing..." We all said looking down at the ground.

"Hey, how 'bout we all do a karaoke night Friday?" Boomer said lifting Momoko's(Miyako's) chin up. She smiled brightly and looked at me and Miyako(Kaoru) with pleading faces. "Sounds good.." Miyako(Kaoru) said quietly. "I guess so..." I muttered and Momoko(Miyako) squeezed us both into a tight hug.

"And Boom? You could've just said tomorrow..." Brick said laughing. "Tomorrow's Friday?" He asked. Butch hit him upside the head and Boomer chuckled.

**I always used to love Karaoke nights. I just wish Bunny was still here... her and Kaoru had the most amazing singing voices and when ever they did duets it was like you were in heaven! Bunny... why did you have to be unstable?**

I sighed remembering that awesome day that suddenly turned up-side down. I couldn't help but feel that one day, we'd be able to see each other again. But I always wanted to know when..? **Hold on... someone's here that shouldn't be...** I thought as I looked over at people I was walking with.

"_Miyako_, don't you have detention today since they don't give it out Fridays?" I asked her. Her eyes widened and she ran back inside the school yelling, "SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!" "FUCK!" Butch yelled and ran inside the school after her.

"Let me guess, he had detention too?" I laughed as Brick nodded. "I never would've thought that Miya would be the one to curse loudly like that and even get a detention! I thought she never had detention before?" Boomer asked. "I didn't! I mean, she didn't... _Miyako_ never had detention before.." Momoko(Miyako) laughed nervously.

**Miya better hurry up and get used to the switch! She almost told them! Well it is Miya... I just hope she doesn't do it** **again...**

* * *

_**DONE! How did ya like Chappie 2? I liked it! But that's just me! xD Also, are you guys familiar with what Puff is in who? Because I always forget to put the ( ) and the actual girl's name. I always have to go over the story about 2 or 3 times. It's no biggy if you're not familiar though, it would just take a bit longer for the chappies. But yeah, I needed to ask that!**_

_**And also, the 2 OC's WILL be in the next chapter! It will probably be the longest one ever seeing as it's going to be a song chappie with the karaoke night thing I have planned with some more...CONFUSION! ;D MWUAHAHAA!**_

_**So...uhmm... xD Do you guys like how I added the drama with the boys? :3 And FYI, they're in highschool. I haven't decided if they should be in 11th or 12th grade yet. You people could decide that if ya want! **_


	3. Karaoke Singing, or Competition?

_**Wolfy-chan: YAY! Another Chappie! :D I didn't expect you guys to like as much as you guys do! I gotta stop doubting myself! xD  
Butch: Like HELL ya do!  
Wolfy-chan: Why are you here? You're supposed to be in FLoFD! Not here! I can't take all the character's pressures!  
Butch: RELAX FOOL! It's only me here.. I just need some time from the bitches! They so cranky in that story! -  
Wolfy-chan: Well...okay? The least you can do is the disclaimer for me? Then I shall let you here.  
Butch: I'm fine with it.**_

**Bitch(xD): MiyakoWolfy doesn't own any of the Ppgz characters but she does own the 2 OC's that will be introduced in this chapter... HEY! STOP WRITING MY NAME AS BITCH! IT'S BUTCHHHH!**

* * *

**~ Miyako's(Kaoru's) Pov ~**

I crossed my arms and huffed sitting down in the middle of the sidewalk. "Come on Miya! You have to come! You promised Momoko and Kaoru you would! Plus, wouldn't you be excited about singing? I could've swore that it would be Kaoru who wouldn't want to sing.." Butch exclaimed tugging on my arm.

"But I don't like singing!" I exaggerated. "HEY! PUT ME DOWN BUTCH JOJO!" I yelled hitting his back as he carried me over his shoulder into a building.

**UGH! Why did I say I would go? I WANNA GO HOME! I'm missing my soccer game!**

I sat down across from Butch and next to Momoko(Miyako).

"Okay guys! Who's up next for singing?!" A guy asked as a girl walked off the small stage they have. A boy in the crowd shot his hand up and walked on stage taking the microphone.

At that moment the music started and I was about to kill myself seeing the boy who was singing.

_"You're all I ever wanted._

_You're all I ever needed, yeah!_

_So tell me what you do now,_

_'cause (I, I, I, I, I,) I want you back!"_

Seeing him singing wanted me to run out of here and puke. I rolled my eyes as he kept on singing.

_"It's hard to say I'm sorry!_

_It's hard to make the things I did undone!_

_A lesson I've learned too well, for sure._

_So don't hang up the phone now._

_I'm trying to figure out just what to do,_

_I'm going crazy without you!"_

**SHIT! WTF is he doing coming over here?!** Mitch walked off the stage and started towards our table looking straight into Kaoru's(Momoko's) eyes.

_"You're all I ever wanted._

_You're all I ever needed, yeah!_

_So tell me what to do now,_

_when I want you back!"_

Kaoru(Momoko) rolled her eyes and yawned as if he wasn't even there. Mitch frowned and walked back up the stage finishing the song off.

_"Baby I remember,_

_the way you used to look at me and say,_

_'Promises never last forever'._

_I told you not to worry._

_I said that everything will be alright!_

_I didn't know than that you were right! _

_You're all I ever wanted._

_You're all I ever needed, yeah!_

_So tell me what to do now,_

_when I want you back! _

_I want you back, oh yeah! _

_You're the one I want!_

_You're the one I need!_

_Girl what can I do?_

_You're the one I want!_

_You're the one I need!_

_Tell me what can I do? _

_You're all I ever wanted!_

_(You're the one I want) You're all I ever needed!_

_(You're the one I want) So tell me what to do now._

_When I want you back! _

_You're all I ever wanted!_

_You're all I ever needed!_

_So tell me what to do no,_

_when I want you back!"_

Mitch walked off the stage as a few claps were heard. "Alright! Who's next!?" The guy shouted and Kaoru(Momoko) raised her hand and walked on stage. As she grabbed the microphone, she looked at me and smirked. **Thanks, Momo.**

_"Tell me something I don't know!"_

Kaoru(Momoko) was staring at Mitch rolling her eyes. **He's so damn annoying, isn't he!**

_"Everybody tells me,_

_that it's so hard to make it,_

_yet so hard to break it,_

_and there's no way to fake it!_

_Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling,_

_I shouldn't believe in,_

_The dreams that I'm dreaming!_

_I hear it everyday!_

_I hear it all the time!_

_I'm never gunna amount too much,_

_but they're never gunna change my mind!_

_Oh!_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me,_

_something I don't know!_

_Something I don't know!_

_Something I don't know!_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me,_

_something I don't know!_

_Something I don't know!_

_Something I don't know!_

_How many inches in a mile,_

_What it takes to make you smile!_

_Get'cha not to treat me like a child, baby!_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me,_

_something I don't know!_

_Something I don't know!_

_Something I don't know!_

_Tell me, tell me something I don't know!_

_Tell me, tell me something I don't know!"_

Mitch frowned as he realized that it was somewhat directed towards him. **Well I wouldn't have exactly picked this song..but, it was her choice! **I thought as she sang the rest.

_"Everybody tells me I don't know what I'm doing,_

_This life I'm pursuing,_

_The odds of me loosing!_

_Everybody tells me that it's one in a million,_

_More like one in a billion,_

_Or one in a zillion!_

_I hear it everyday!_

_I hear it all the time!_

_I'm never gunna amount to much,_

_But they're never gunna change my mind!_

_Oh!_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me,_

_something I don't know!_

_Something I don't know!_

_Something I don't know!_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me,_

_something I don't know!_

_Something I don't know!_

_Something I don't know!_

_How many inches in a mile,_

_What it takes to make you smile!_

_Get'cha not to treat me like a child, baby!_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me,_

_something I don't know!_

_Something I don't know!_

_Something I don't know!_

_**(Some random dude:) So here's the track!**_

_**Like Catrina makes a **_

_**Wish Medina,**_

_**make 'em say 'I'm ready'!**_

_**Are you ready for it?**_

_Yeah I'm ready for it!_

_**Really ready for it?**_

_Yeah I'm ready for it!_

_**Let's get ready for this!**_

_I'm on my way,_

_I know I'm gonna get there someday!_

_It doesn't help when you say,_

_It won't be easy!_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me,_

_something I don't know!_

_Something I don't know!_

_Something I don't know!_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me,_

_something I don't know!_

_Something I don't know!_

_Something I don't know!_

_How many inches in a mile,_

_What it takes to make you smile!_

_Get'cha not to treat me like a child, baby!_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me,_

_something I don't know!_

_Something I don't know!_

_Something I don't know!_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me,_

_something I don't know!_

_Something I don't know!_

_Something I don't know!_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me,_

_something I don't know!_

_Something I don't know!_

_Something I don't know!_

_How many inches in a mile,_

_What it takes to make you smile!_

_Get'cha not to treat me like a child, baby!_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me,_

_something I don't know!_

_Something I don't know!_

_Something I don't know!_

As the song ended and Kaoru(Momoko) got off the stage and was walking towards us, Brick started clapping and she blushed as she sat down.

The guy went up to the stage and this time there were two hands that were raised. One went up and grabbed the mic, while the other waited for the next turn.

Takaaki brought the mic to his mouth and started singing and he wouldn't take his eyes off of me. It was so gross yet so weird because he thought I was Miyako as Butch does too.

_"I'm flying down the fast lane_

_Doing ninety five, ninety things on my brain_

_Don't know where the hell I'm going_

_But I'm going after you_

_I'm jumping on the last train_

_Got this crazy kind of feeling that I can't explain_

_Don't know where the hell I'm going_

_But I'm going after you_

_And I know you think I'm crazy_

_And I dress up like I'm four_

_I don't do dinner and movies_

_But if I showed up at your door_

_Would you give me one more minute?_

_The story's far from finished_

_We could fill in all the pages_

_I'm feeling sick, girl, you're so contagious_

_Just wanna say I miss you_

_I caught it when I kissed you_

_And I've been through all the stages_

_I'm feeling sick, girl, you're so contagious_

_I'm feeling sick, girl, you're so contagious_

_It was raining on a Wednesday_

_Doing ninety five, ninety things left to say_

_Told myself to keep on driving_

_'Cause I left my heart with you_

_I never thought that I could walk away_

_Every second I'm regretting that I didn't stay_

_How could I just keep on driving_

_When I left my heart with you?_

_You think all my friends are crazy_

_And I know you hate my car_

_Well, I don't drive a Mercedes_

_Would it be that hard?_

_To just give me one more minute_

_The story's far from finished_

_We could fill in all the pages_

_I'm feeling sick, girl, you're so contagious_

_Just wanna say I miss you_

_I caught it when I kissed you_

_And I've been through all the stages_

_I'm feeling sick, girl, you're so contagious_

_I'm feeling sick, girl, you're so contagious_

_How can I get a second chance?_

_Don't want you slippin' out my hands_

_Maybe the words would come out right this time around_

_(Does this sound contagious?)_

_Just hear me out before I go_

_Things that I wanted you to know_

_Just let me in tonight and I won't let you go_

_(Does this sound contagious?)_

_Would you give me one more minute?_

_The story's far from finished_

_We could fill in all the pages_

_I'm feeling sick, girl, you're so contagious_

_Just wanna say I miss you_

_I caught it when I kissed you_

_And I've been through all the stages_

_I'm feeling sick, girl, you're so contagious_

_Would you give me one more minute?_

_The story's far from finished_

_We could fill in all the pages_

_I'm feeling sick, girl, you're so contagious_

_Just wanna say I miss you_

_I caught it when I kissed you_

_And I've been through all the stages_

_I'm feeling sick, girl, you're so contagious_

_I'm feeling sick, girl, you're so contagious_

_I'm feeling sick, girl, you're so contagious"_

He got off the stage and I swear I threw up in my mouth. I looked over to Momoko(Miyako) and she looked unsure of herself for a second before she glared and saw Sakamoto step on the stage. **I swear he sings something stupid and retarded about Momo, he's fucking dead!**

He smirked as the song started and Kaoru(Momoko) looked like me when I was on a killing rampage.

_"Is it okay_

_If I speak to you today_

_You've been pissed off for a week now_

_With nothing I could say_

_Could make you look up_

_Or crack up_

_Is there anything that I can do_

_Anything to show you..._

_You're a bitch_

_But I love you anyway_

_Oh_

_You can't sing_

_But you still put me to sleep_

_Baby_

_You're a bitch_

_Hey hey_

_Hey hey_

_You make me sick_

_But don't ever go away_

_So you tell me that there's nothing left to say_

_I drive_

_You face the window_

_Then you're in my face_

_Tellin' me to grow up_

_(oh oh)_

_I wish you'd grow up_

_(oh oh)_

_I can't wait until you fall asleep_

_I wonder if you know that..._

_You're a bitch_

_But I love you anyway_

_Oh_

_You can't sing_

_But you still put me to sleep_

_Baby_

_You're a bitch_

_Hey hey_

_Hey hey_

_You make me sick_

_But don't ever go away_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la_

_WHOA!_

_You're a bitch_

_But I love you anyway_

_Oh_

_You can't sing_

_But you still put me to sleep_

_Baby_

_You're a bitch_

_Hey hey_

_Hey hey_

_You make me sick_

_But don't ever go away_

_Yeah_

_You're a bitch_

_But I love you anyway_

_So why don't ya_

_Stay?"_

Kaoru(Momoko) came up to me and whispered something in my ear. As Sakamoto smirked and left the stage, I ran up with Momoko(Miyako) and we told them a song not even letting the guy ask for a person to come up.

I grabbed a mic as the song came on and Momoko(Miyako) grabbed her own. We both smirked at the song we were going to sing. It was PERFECT and would definitely teach these jerks a lesson.

**Miyako(Kaoru) - Italic  
Momoko(Miyako) - Bold  
Both - Italic&Bold**

_"Why I'm always hit on by the boys I never like _

_I can always see them coming from the left or from the right. _

**I don't wanna be a priss, I'm just trying to be polite **

**But it always seems to bite me in the- **

_Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot _

**You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not! **

_You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth! _

_**And that is when it started goin' south, oh! **_

_**Get your hands off my hips, **_

_**'Fore I punch you in the lips! **_

_**Stop you're starin' at my HEY! **_

_**Take a hint, take a hint! **_

_**No, you can't buy me a drink **_

_**Let me tell you what I think: **_

_**I think you could use a mint. **_

_**Take a hint, take a hint! **_

_**T-take a hint, take a hint! **_

At this point in the song, me and Momoko(Miyako) were right in front of the idiot jerks. They wouldn't get the hint to just leave at all or leave us alone. It was getting really frustrating, even for me.

_I guess you still don't get it so let's take it from the top. _

**You ask me what my sign is, and I told you it was stop. **

_And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped... _

_**You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht, oh! **_

_**Get your hands off my hips, **_

_**'Fore I punch you in the lips! **_

_**Stop your starin' at my HEY! **_

_**Take a hint, take a hint! **_

_**No, you can't buy me a drink, **_

_**Let me tell you what I think: **_

_**I think you could use a mint. **_

_**Take a hint, take a hint! **_

_**T-take a hint, take a hint! **_

_What about "No," don't you get? _

**Just go and tell your friends **

_I'm not really- _

_**Interested! **_

Me and Momoko(Miyako) looked at each other and we smirked nodding and we turned towards the boys who were frowning. In the background we could hear a few people whistling and clapping. Two of those people who were whistling were Butch and Boomer with Brick and Kaoru(Momoko) clapping.

_It's about time that your leavin'... _

**I'll count to three and... **

_Open my eyes and... _

_**You'll be go-o-o-o-one! **_

**One... **

_Get your hands off my- _

**Two... **

_Or I punch you in the- _

**Three **

_STOP you starin' at my- _

_**HEY! **_

_**Take a hint, take a hint! **_

_**I am not your missing link! **_

_**Let me tell you what I think: **_

_**I think you could use a mint. **_

_**Take a hint, take a hint! **_

_**T-take a hint, take a hint! **_

Me and Momoko(Miyako) both walked back up the stage trying to stifle our laughing because we were still singing and we didn't want to mess up. But with those idiot's faces it was really hard!

_Whooaah! _

_**No, you can't buy me a drink, **_

_**Let me tell you what I think: **_

_**I think you could use a mint. **_

_**Take a hint, take a hint! **_

_**T-take a hint, take a hint!"**_

As we finished the song we made a quick movement towards the boys, which I only did since Momoko(Miyako) chickened out, and I whipped both the middle fingers at them. They all frowned and scoffed as they left the place. We both earned whistling and loud clapping from the crowds. I smiled slightly. I never thought singing would actually be this fun!

As we walked back to our seats, Butch and Boomer both ran up to us and planted kisses on our faces. "You girls, were amazing!" They said and we blushed.

As another song came on, we all got settled and were talking about what songs the boys were going to do. Me and the girls suddenly stopped talking as we heard a very familiar voice singing.

_"Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid_

_To fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

"That's Bunny's favorite song! And, that's her voice!" Kaoru(Momoko) shouted. "Yeah, but that girl's not Bunny... but they do have very similar voices!" I said to her looking at the girl on the stage. "That girl is very pretty!" Momoko(Miyako) giggled pointing to the girl on stage singing as she looked to a boy in the crowd.

_I have died everyday_

_waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything_

_Take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath,_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more"_

The girl had a big smile on her face as she walked off the stage and sat at a table just behind us. "Hey, you're really good at singing!" Kaoru(Momoko) said touching her shoulder.

"Huh? Oh! Thank you! It's my favorite song! But the song that he's going to sing I love just as much!" She squealed grabbing onto a boy's shoulder and pushing him towards the stage.

The Ruffs told us they were going to a counter for some drinks and candy and asked if we wanted anything. As they left we turned back to the girl.

"Finally! I thought they would never leave!" She said crossing her arms. "She's really like Bunny a lot..." I muttered. "What'd ya say Kaoru?" "I didn't say anything..." Kaoru(Momoko) said. "Not you! Her!" The girl said pointing to me. "I-" The girl smirked.

"I'm not stupid ya know! Okay actually I over heard your conversation you had going to the movies..." She said quietly. "Oh, does that boy know too?" Momoko(Miyako) asked. "Yeah, but I'm pretty sure we're the only ones who know! Plus, I promise I'll never tell those stupid Ruffs on you!" She smiled brightly holding out her pinky. **She's more like Bunny than ever! But she's not Bunny 'cause Bunny has purple eyes, this girl has blue eyes. **

Momoko(Miyako) extended her pinky out, as did Kaoru(Momoko) and eventually I did too sealing the pinky promise.

"One more thing!" She announced. "Cross my heart and hope to fly. Stick a cupcake in my eye!" She said doing the motions too giggling. **Does Bunny have a twin? Because this girl is like an exact copy almost of her! **

"You're really weird!" Momoko(Miyako) laughed smiling. "Thanks! Think we can be good friends?" She asked. "Yeah! That'd be fun!" Kaoru(Momoko) smiled.

Before we knew it she gasped loudly. "Quiet now! Keiji's singing! I just love when he sings because he's so horrible! But yet when he sings this song, he's not really bad! Plus, he always says this song would be for me." She said smiling as Kaoru(Momoko) and Momoko(Miyako) giggled.

_"I wish that we were on TV_

_Just like a Pokémon_

_You'd be a Pika-girl, In the Poke world_

_Yes, life would be so fun!_

_I'd be a trainer boy, and I would make the choice_

_To go and search for you!_

_I'd throw my pok__é_ball, and I would catch them all

Before we knew what happened, the girl ran up next to the boy singing called 'Keiji' as she calls him, and started singing all the cute Pikachu noises.

_You'd be my Pikachu! __**(Pi-Pikachu!)**_

_You're my pika girl, In the poke world_

_Oh, I won the gym badge, but you won my heart __**(pika!)**_

_Pika girl, In the poke world_

_And now that I've got you, we can never part __**(chu!)**_

_The pok__é_ball in my life's open for you _**(pika!)**_

_You're my pika girl, In the poke world_

_Just like in Pokemon!_

_You're my pika girl, In the poke world_

_Oh, I won the gym badge, but you won my heart __**(pika!)**_

_Pika girl, In the poke world_

_And now that I've got you, we can never part __**(chu!)**_

_The pok__é_ball in my life's open for you _**(pika!)**_

_You're my pika girl, In the poke world_

_Just like in Pokemon_

_I'd bring you sweets, like rare candies,_

_Level up your love to give,_

_And then you'd use right then, a sweet kiss TM_

_Super effective!_

_Not even the Elite Four could stop us ever more_

_Together we can't fall_

_Our bond would never break, and there'd be no mistake_

_Our love would conquer all!_

_You're my pika girl, In the poke world_

_Oh, I won the gym badge, but you won my heart __**(pika!)**_

_Pika girl, In the poke world_

_And now that I've got you, we can never part __**(chu)**_

_The pok__é_ball in my life's open for you _**(pika!)**_

_You're my pika girl, In the poke world_

_Just like in Pokemon_

_You're my pika girl, In the poke world_

_Oh, I won the gym badge, but you won my heart __**(pika!)**_

_Pika girl, In the poke world_

_And now that I've got you, we can never part __**(chu)**_

_The pok__é_ball in my life's open for you _**(pika!)**_

_You're my pika girl, In the poke world_

_Just like in Pokemon"_

The girl bounced back down towards us with Keiji right behind her. "Okay, now for an actual introduction, girls, this is Keiji. Keiji, this is Miyako, Momoko and Kaoru. Like I was telling you before, they're the ones you switched bodies!" She told him and he nodded.

The Ruffs came back and Butch handed me Jolly Rancher Chews. "Thanks." I told him. "Okay, so who're these Ruffs?" She said with annoyance almost hidden in her voice.

"This is Bitch." I told her as Butch punched my shoulder playfully. "It's Butch." He said smirking at me. She raised an eyebrow laughing. "I like that one, mind if I use it sometime?" She smirked. "This is Boomer-kun!" Momoko(Miyako) announced to her as Boomer gave a small wave and smile. "And this is my..._b-boyfriend_," Kaoru(Momoko) started. "Brick." Brick said finishing the sentence. "Boyfriend?" She asked and gave a small weird looking glare at him. Brick became uncomfortable as she started inspecting him. "Uhmm..." He said. "He's okay... for a _Ruff_." She spat and was elbowed by Keiji. "Jeez, what?! Oh yeah, right. Sorry, your majesty!" She said bowing to Keiji.

"Well, if you wouldn't mind, I think I would like to take my turn in singing!" Butch exclaimed smirking at me and I rolled my eyes smiling as he walked up to the stage.

_"I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go_

_Good girls go bad, good girls go bad_

_I know your type, (your type), you're daddy's little girl_

_Just take a bite (one bite)_

_Let me shake up your world_

_'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong_

_I'm gonna' make you lose control_

_She was so shy till I drove her wild_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_You were hanging in the corner_

_With your five best friends_

_You heard that I was trouble_

_But you couldn't resist_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go_

_Good girls go bad bad bad_

_Good girls go bad bad bad_

_Good girls go_

Not one second of the song was he NOT staring at me and smirking. And before I knew it, he was dragging me on stage with him to sing the girl part of the song.

_**Butch- Italic**  
**Miyako(Kaoru) - Bold**_

**I know your type, (your type), boy you're dangerous**

**You're that guy (that guy) I'd be stupid to trust**

**But just one night couldn't be so wrong**

**You make me wanna lose control**

_She was so shy till I drove her wild_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go bad_

**I was hanging in the corner**

**With my five best friends**

**I heard that you were trouble**

**But I couldn't resist**

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go_

_Good girls go bad bad bad_

_Good girls go bad bad bad_

_Good girls go bad_

_Oh, she got away with the boys in the place_

_Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance_

**And he got away with the girls in the back**

**Acting like they're too hot to dance**

_Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place_

_Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance_

**And he got away with the girls in the back**

**Acting like they're too hot to dance**

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_Good girls go bad, _**yeah**

**Good girls go bad**

**I was hanging in the corner**

**With my five best friends**

**I heard that you were trouble**

**But I couldn't resist**

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go_

_Good girls go bad bad bad_

_Good girls go bad bad bad_

_Good girls go"_

As the song finally finished, I ran off stage with him trailing behind me. "You could've just told me I was going to sing!" I told him. "Well you sang anyways, didn't you?" He smirked. I rolled my eyes as I saw that Kaoru(Momoko) was sitting on Brick's lap and Momoko(Miyako) was talking to the girl who STILL didn't mention her name to us, and the boy Keiji. I looked over to Boomer who was frowning and I kinda felt bad.

Brick moved Kaoru(Momoko) off him and placed her on the seat next to him as he jogged onto the stage. "This is for you!" He said in the mic smiling at Kaoru(Momoko) who grew bright red from the crowd who looked in the direction he was pointing. He smirked as she stuck her tongue out at him.

_"Imagine me and you, I do _

_I think about you day and night _

_It's only right _

_To think about the girl you love, _

_And hold her tight. _

_So happy together _

_If I should call you up _

_Invest a dime _

_And you say you belong to me _

_And ease my mind _

_Imagine how the world would be _

_So very fine _

_So happy together _

_I can't see me loving nobody but you _

_For all my life _

_When you're with me _

_Baby the skies will be blue _

_For all my life _

_Me and you _

_And you and me _

_No matter how they toss the dice _

_It has to be _

_The only one for me is you _

_And you for me _

_So happy together _

_If I should call you up _

_Invest a dime _

_And you say you belong to me _

_And you are mine _

_Imagine how the world could be _

_So very fine _

_So happy together (together!)_

_I can't see me loving nobody but you _

_For all my life _

_When you're with me _

_Baby the skies will be blue _

_For all my life _

_I can't see me loving nobody but you _

_For all my life _

_When you're with me _

_Baby the skies will be blue _

_For all my life _

_For all my life... _

_Call you up _

_Ease my mind _

_Ease my mind _

_Ease my mind _

_I can't see me loving nobody but you _

_For all my life _

_When you're with me _

_Baby the skies will be blue _

_For all my life _

_I can't see me loving nobody but you _

_For all my life _

_When you're with me _

_Baby the skies will be blue _

_For all my life _

_So happy together_

_So happy together_

_So happy together_

_So happy together"_

He smirked coming down off the stage and kissing Kaoru(Momoko) on the lips. I cringed at seeing my body kissing him. It was hard telling myself that it wasn't really me who was kissing him. I felt a poke on my shoulder and I turned around to be met by a pair of lips on mine from none other than Bitch. I blushed and broke away for air.

I looked over at Boomer who quickly turned his head away from us. I sorta felt really bad at this moment as I saw that Momoko(Miyako) was still talking to Keiji and the girl while Kaoru(Momoko) and Brick were kissing and I was here sitting on Butch's lap. **I guess he feels lonely.. I can't believe how oblivious Miya is..**

I saw him slowly get up and walk towards the stage probably ready for his turn of song. As the song played, I nudged Momoko(Miyako) and told her that Boomer was singing and that it might be directed towards her. She nodded and turned all her focus to Boomer singing smiling just a tiny bit.

_"I like this girl so much_

_She's always on my mind_

_We have an awesome time_

_We never crossed the line_

_She don't wanna mess-up the friendship_

"_Friendsies"_

_I'm in a frenzy, 'cause my bedroom's empty_

_And I'm gently attempting to win her over_

_By being as good as friend as I can be_

_She's tempting but riddled with doubt_

_Friend Zone is like the mafia_

_You'll never get out!_

_Yeah.._

_She doesn't know the half_

_In my wallet I keep her photograph_

_I've made my decision_

_For you, Babygirl, I'd change religions_

'_Cause in your eyes I see heaven_

_Girl, I think about you 24/7_

_Before this story ends_

_I wanna know can we be more than friends?_

_I put my hands up in the air_

_Try to act like I don't care_

_But tonight I'm all alone_

_Because now I'm in the Friend Zone_

_I'm in The Friend Zone_

_I'm in The Friend Zone_

_I'm in The Friend Zone_

_Now, I'm in The Friend Zone_

_Now, I'm in The Friend Zone_

_Now, I'm in The Friend Zone, Oh Yeah_

_I've got the blues 'cause we're not knockin' the boots_

_We're talkin' gossip news and shoppin' for shoes_

_I hate when you make me watch Sex and The City until the day ends_

_I'm not your gay friend!_

_But I'll do it, just to get next to you._

_Just to prove I can best the rest the dudes_

_I'm obsessed with you, I pester you._

'_Cause when we ain't together, I'm probably texting you_

_Ohh!_

_You make me the maddest_

_I just want to change my Facebook status_

_To "in a relationship"_

_But "it's complicated"_

_Well you're makin' it hard for me_

'_Cause I just can't walk away_

_I just can't walk away_

_I just can't walk away_

_I put my hands up in the air_

_Try to act like I don't care_

_But tonight I'm all alone_

_Because now I'm in the Friend Zone_

_I'm in The Friend Zone_

_I'm in The Friend Zone_

_I'm in The Friend Zone_

_Now, I'm in The Friend Zone_

_I know you don't notice, but there's no excuse_

_To date that other dude, he's a total douche_

_He's got a few broken screws, I'm so confused_

_That Imma have to show the dude_

_That you deserve better, and you know you do_

_Always feel free to cry on my shoulder, Boo_

'_Cause if I ever go with you, I'm sure I'll stay_

_I wanna leave now, but I just can't walk away_

_I just can't walk away_

_I just can't walk away_

_(I just can't walk away)_

_I just can't walk away_

_(I just can't walk away)_

_I just can't walk away_

_(I just can't walk away)_

_I just can't walk away_

_(I just can't walk away)_

_I just can't walk away_

_(I just can't walk away)_

_I just can't walk away_

_I just can't walk away_

_I'm in The Friend Zone_

_I'm in The Friend Zone_

_I'm in The Friend Zone_

_Now, I'm in The Friend Zone_

_I put my hands up in the air_

_Try to act like I don't care_

_But tonight I'm all alone_

_Because now I'm in the Friend Zone_

_I put my hands up in the air_

_Try to act like I don't care_

_But tonight I'm all alone_

_Because now I'm in the Friend Zone_

_I'm in The Friend Zone_

_I'm in The Friend Zone_

_I'm in The Friend Zone_

_Now, I'm in The Friend Zone_

_I'm in The Friend Zone_

_I'm in The Friend Zone_

_I'm in The Friend Zone_

_Now, I'm in The Friend Zone"_

Boomer walked off the stage and Momoko(Miyako) had a huge frown planted on her lips. As he sat down she sat on his lap and gave him a big hug.

"Why didn't you tell me you felt like you were in the 'Friend Zone'?" She asked him probably feeling sad. "I don't know.. I guess I just didn't want to say anything.." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"...Well, I know a way to make you feel better!" She said perking up and smiling. "What's that?" Boomer asked as she smirked. "How about I get you out of the 'Friend Zone'?" She said smirking as he kissed her on the lips and she giggled.

"Hey, how come I don't get a girlfriend?" Butch asked pouting. I crossed my arms and huffed. "Because I need a boyfriend who's loyal, strong, handsome, and..." I was saying as he raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Andddd? WHAT! I'm all of them things!" He shouted. "AND, his name must be Bitch." I smirked laughing. "Well I'm Bitch! That's what you call me!" He said smiling. "Actually, you always deny it, and correct me by calling yourself Butch." I smirked as the girl laughed and he pouted.

"What if I let you call me Bitch from now on and I'll never correct you? THEN, will you be my girlfriend?" He pleaded. "Maybe..." I smirked then started giggling as he began to tickle me. "H-Hey! Haha, St-Stop it! F-F-Fine!" I tried saying through all the laughing.

"Haha! Yes!" He shouted smiling like a big goof and I rolled my eyes smiling.

As we all walked out of the Karaoke Place, it was about 10:30 at night.

"Hey! Wanna stay over tonight? Me and the girls are all having a Girl's Night. We're staying at Miyako's." Kaoru(Momoko) asked. "Sure! And I can finally force Keiji to have a Boy's Night! Mwuuahahaahahaha!" She said laughing and everyone sweatdropped.

We all began parting our separate ways and we all walked towards Miyako's house, which I really prefer the term 'mansion'.

As we all walked in, I asked Kaoru(Miyako) where her grandmother was and she told us that she was staying at her Mother and Father's place so now this house was basically hers, but her parents were paying the rent and all for her.

"Crap! What about clothes for you?" Kaoru(Momoko) asked. "Oh, it's in my bag!" She said holding up a purple duffel bag. "Before you even ask, me and Keiji really live together for reasons that I might tell you about, and well, yeah. We just move around a lot because we don't have any money to stay put..." She exclaimed. "Ah, well you can stay guys can stay here until you get enough money for your own place!" Momoko(Miyako) said smiling.

"Hey, one more thing, you never told us your name..?" I said as we all walked upstairs. "Oh, must've forgotten! Name's Kiyari!"

* * *

_**HOLY FUDGING PICKLES! This was a RRREEEEEAAAAALLLLLLYYYYY long chapter! If I knew how many pages it was, I'd tell you! BUT I DON'T! DDD: All I know is that it is 7,051 words! FUQ!**_

_**So, as I said in my earlier chappie, the next chapter will be the girls' confessions of what happened with them and the boys! DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Haha! xD**_

_**There will also be a confession with my OC Kiyari too! It was really hard thinking of them and what to write for them all! But I've got it all down so all I gotta do is write the rest of the chappie! ^~^**_

_**Well, the songs that were mentioned are also not mine and they belong to their rightful owners. For those people who liked a song that was used, I will write the Titles and shit below! ;D**_

**1st Song: N Sync - I Want You Back **

**2nd Song: Selena Gomez - Tell Me Something I Don't Know**

**3rd Song: Boys Like Girls - Contagious**

**4th Song: Bowling For Soup - The Bitch Song**

**5th Song: Victorious Cast: Victoria Justice&Elizabeth Gillies - Take A Hint **_**(This is my favorite song out of all of them and I think I did a pretty good job writing it in the story too!)**_

**6th Song: Christina Perri - A Thousand Years **_**(Do they play this in Twilight? A lot of my friends ask me if I knew this from Twilight but I've never actually seen it. Not 1 movie... So is it?)**_

**7th Song: S3RL - Pika Girl (**_**This is mah second favorite song, and yes, I absolutely LOVE Pokemon, but my favorite isn't Pikachu. xD It's Zorua and Charizard...also Vulpix..and Sky Form Shaymin...and Charmander... Yeah, I think I have a thing for the fire types! XD)**_

**8th Song: Cobra Starship feat. Leighton Meester - Good Girls Go Bad **_**(Fourth Favorite! U)**_

**9th Song: Simple Plan - Happy Together**

**10th Song: Your Favorite Martian - Friend Zone **_**(Third favorite! Listening to it right now! Haha! This is basically my song, considering that I'm in the Friend Zone because a boy I like, has a girlfriend..even though SHE even thinks we should go out! A)**_

_**Well see ya next chappie! I would write more tomorrow, but I can't because I'm going to my little cousin's 7th birthday party and I'm not missing it! I'm really out of a girl character when I say that I'm really excited to go because they'll be Monster Trucks there and I really want to ride one! O^O ...I told you I was out of girl character when I said that. I'm sorry! My Badass Tomboy side is taking control of me again! Well, whatevs. Bye Bitches! ~Wolfy-chan~**_


	4. What a Night!

_**Wolfy-Chan:**_ _**Hello! Sorry I haven't been updating lately. School starts the 26th and since that's really close I've been busy for that, plus I'm moving in with my cousins and cousins-in-law... I'm really excited though because I'll finally be at the top of the school! 8TH GRADE! But yet I have a feeling that I'm going to hate it some-what.. ;~;  
Butch: *Groans* Just shut up so we can start already!  
Wolfy-Chan: Disclaimer pweaze! ****^U^**_

**BUTCH: Wolfy-Chan doesn't own the Ppgz, Rrbz, me or any other characters. Only Kiyari and Keiji. And I have outwitted you! MY NAME SHALL NEVAH BE BITCH! *gets slapped***

* * *

**~ Kiyari's Pov ~ (NEW POV!)**

Everyone got dressed into their own pajamas and I just sat on the floor feeling like a retard. Since we didn't have a lot of money, I didn't have any Pjs.

"Kari? Do you have PJs?" Kaoru(Miyako) asked me. "Wow, I haven't heard that nickname in so long.. but no, I don't." I said and she smiled. "I do! There's some in the walk-in closet upstairs in my room." She said and I got up.

As I reached her closet I opened it up and I couldn't believe all the clothes she had! I looked around for some PJs that would be my style and I found the perfect ones. I remember that after I came here I used to have the same PJs but after that one incident.. I can't recall what happened to them...

I slipped them on and pulled the zipper up. It was a footsie. I loved them kind of Pajamas. They were all purple and there was a light purple bunny on my left side with a carrot in it's paw, and there were small bunny ears at the top of the hood. I pulled it up and pushed my hair inside leaving only my bangs out.

As I slipped quietly downstairs my eye started to water. "Crap!" I exclaimed quietly and rushed into a bathroom. I zipped the footsie down half-way and I pulled out my colored contacts. I looked in the mirror at myself. "They do seem a lot like them. But I don't know for sure yet. Maybe I'll tell them..." I mumbled putting in new contacts covering my eyes and making them blue again.

I sighed and rushed out of the bathroom sitting on floor next to Miyako(Kaoru), while the other girls were on the bed laying down on their tummies.

Momoko(Miyako) gasps smiling widely. "That fits you perfectly! My gosh you look just like her in that! So Kawaii~" She squealed. I wonder who she's talkin' 'bout. They did that earlier at the Karaoke place too..

"So, what're we talkin' 'bout?" I asked. Kaoru's(Momoko's) face saddened. "We were going to talk about our pasts. Remember those three guys who were singing almost against us? Well we all sort of have a history together. And we're all going to confess on what happened." SHe explained.

"Oh," I looked down and touched my right eye that was covered by my bangs. "I have a past with someone too. Mind if I share? The only other person who knows is Keiji, but I never actually had to talk about it. Maybe if I do, it could take some pressure off my chest." I said smiling and they all nodded.

"Well who's wants to go first?" I asked trying to cheer them up at least a little. Momoko(Miyako) smiled at me. "I will. Mine's not that bad.." She said.

* * *

_~ Flashback ~_

_**~ Miyako's Pov ~**_

_I skipped happily to my locker after school. I was so happy that day, that I completely ignored Momoko and Kaoru. I didn't mean it to be rude, but I was just SO HAPPY!_

_I squealed shutting my locker and skipping out of the school. I saw him standing by the school gate waiting for me and I smiled wide running up to him._

_He gave me a hug and held my hand taking me to my house. I saw my one friend I knew named Miku and I waved to her. Takaaki looked uneasy and let go of my hand. I looked at him curiously and then gave Miku a hug._

_"Hey Miku! How're you doing?" I asked and she smiled back at me. "I'm good!" She squealed and she gave a wink towards Takaaki. "Hey Miku? Why'd you wink at Taka-chan?" I asked oblivious of the current situation._

_"Because he's my boyfriend! Duh!" She said smiling even more. I gasped and tears started rolling down my face. "Miyako? Is something wrong?" She asked. "Ugh! You cheater!" I yelled at Takaaki and ran off crying. In the distance I could hear Miku behind me yelling and slapped Takaaki across the face._

_HOW COULD HE? I thought he liked me.._

_~ Three Weeks Later ~_

_I skipped uneasily on my way home. Was it bad that I forgave him so easily? Or is it worse that I agreed to date him again?_

_I sighed as I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I jumped and turned seeing a smiling Takaaki. I faked a smile and let out a breath. "You nearly made me have a heart attack!" He chuckled. "Mind If I walk you home?" I shook my head and he grabbed my hand._

_My stomach felt weird. It wasn't butterflies jumping and fluttering around in there. It felt as if something bad was going to happen. I wasn't liking the feeling one bit._

_Takaaki pulled me along while I was looking at the ground still in my thoughts. When we stopped I looked up to see that I wasn't at my Grandmother's house, but his. "Tak- Mmph!" He pressed his lips onto mine and pushed me inside the house._

_I broke away gasping for air. "Takaaki! What're you-" He tackled me again with more kisses and pushed me down onto the couch and got on top of me._

_What is he doing?! It better not be what I'm thinking! I closed my eyes shut as he forced his tongue in my mouth. One of his hands slithered to my school shirt and started un-buttoning it and taking the tie off._

_Oh no, oh no, oh no! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! I'm only in 7th grade! NO WAY! _

_I was literally praying for a miracle right now. Then, I was the most thankful girl alive as my belt started beeping. "Sorry Taka-chan! I gotta go!" I yelled not looking back and storming out of the house._

_~ Flashback End ~_

* * *

"That day my stomach still felt queasy and it was officially the worst day ever for me." Momoko(Miyako) finished. "I'MA KICK THAT ASSES ASS ONCE I SEE HIM! HOW DARE HE!" Miyako(Kaoru) yelled and I heard Miyako(Momoko) muttering, "Still not as worse as mine..." But no one else seem to notice.

"Your belt..beeped?" I asked. No.. they can't be them! Can they? "It-It's a pager! We all have one on our belts! We get paged very often." Kaoru(Momoko) said talking fast and nodding.

They are them.. I can't believe it! I thought I was alone... I'll surprise them! Now I just have to figure out if he's still at his place..

"Kiya?" Miyako(Kaoru) said waving a hand in front of my face. "Oh, I'm okay. I was just thinkin' 'bout somethin'... So who's next?" I said planting a smile upon my face.

"I go now, then." Miyako(Kaoru) said. "So is it gonna be a flashback sort of thing like Miya-chan did? Or are you just gonna tell us?" I asked her. "Miya-chan..? I like it!" Momoko(Miyako) giggled.

"Okay, I'll start then!" Miyako(Kaoru) said.

"Okay, so uhm, do ya know how I dated Mitch then?" She asked and Momoko(Miyako) and Kaoru(Momoko) nodded. "Well after that.._incident_-" "What incident?" I asked and her eyes widened slightly. "I- uhh..." She stuttered. I smirked knowing exactly what she meant. "Just continue." I smiled and she gave a small gulp continuing. "Well, I became..less active. I was paying less and less attention to class, like normally I wouldn't either, but my grades were dropping after the incident. I couldn't think straight at all. Mitch broke up with me because he was a total ass and didn't want to have a girlfriend who 'sad' and 'depressed' as he calls it." She scoffed rolling her eyes.

"Well, then I became the total ass after I started becoming more active, by going back out with him. He ended up being the total ass again! He fucking cheated on me and got this slut pregnant. He's such a man whore!" She spat and I laughed.

"Well, that was mine..." She said and Momoko(Miyako) rubbed her shoulder. "He's such a meanie!" She shouted and Kaoru chuckled. "Ehh, I don't care. He's the last of my problems!"

"I guess it's my turn then..." Kaoru(Momoko) announced and we all turned our gaze to her. "Well..uhm.." She started. She was playing with the hem of her shirt and looked extremely nervous. "K-Kaoru. Please don't kill him." She begged looking at her. "Who?" "JUST PROMISE ME YOU WON'T!" She yelled. "Okay, okay! Yeesh!" She said putting her hands up in defence.

"Miya, lift your shirt." She said and Momoko(Miyako) looked confused but started lifting the shirt up. On her stomach were some scars. "I-I had to have an..abortion." She said quietly sobbing. I gasped and I clenched my fists together. "I don't care what you say! I didn't have to promise anybody but that mutha fuckin' hoe gonna die!" I yelled and Miyako(Kaoru) tried stifling a laugh. "What?" I frowned. "It's just... it's just really hard to take you seriously in that thing!" She said now laughing.

I rolled my eyes playfully and sat back down. "But I am serious. That Mo-Fo gonna die." I said and she smiled weakly at me. "Thanks." She laughed.

"Wow.. Never would've thought you'd lose the V-card to him. Fucking douche." Miyako(Kaoru) spat.

"Well, your turn now!" Momoko(Miyako) said looking at me. Shit. "Uhm..how 'bout I go get some ice-cream instead? Ya know, I'm really hungry all of a sudden! Maybe I should go eat something!" I said quickly attempting to stand but got pulled down rough by Miyako(Kaoru). I pouted. "Just like her..." She muttered but I heard her perfectly.

"Fine.." I groaned. Here goes nuthin'...

* * *

_~ Flashback ~_

_I walked into my apartment closing the door. I sat on the couch and stared at the white wall. A few tears escaped my eyes. I hated feeling lonely. I hated feeling weak. I hated feeling period._

_A loud rough knock was heard on my door and I jumped quietly running to my room and locking the door. "I know you're in there sweet cheeks! NOW OPEN UP THE GOD DAMN DOOR!" A voice roared. I sat on the floor beneath my window I had just currently opened._

_"Where are you babe? You better not be hiding on me! You know I'll find you.." The voice said. He sounded a bit drunk. A few more tears escaped my eyes as I heard a knock on my door._

_"Hello? You there babe?" The voice said kicking the door down and I shrieked. "There you are!" The guy said coming closer to me. "Leave me alone Kale! I-I don't wanna do that again!" I yelled at him grabbing hold of a purple duffel bag. "Oh come on, babe. Don't be like that! Then we will have to do that! But without the condoms.." He said smirking and coming closer._

_"GET AWAY FROM ME KALE KELSON!" I screamed and I jumped out of my window and ran. I was lucky to have a first floor apartment. "GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH!" He yelled chasing me. I ran down an alley way. It was the worst thing to do, but there was no where else to go._

_I tripped and fell smashing my head off a piece of glass. My hand touched the spot and blood was seen on my fingers. I cried more and more and just put my head down. I was never going to escape him. He would just keep coming back to rape me. If I told anyone, he would get me pregnant._

_I was sobbing harder until I heard a noise. There were a few punches heard, a grunt, a kicking noise, and then it sounded like someone fell. I lifted my head up to see a boy around my age smiling widely at me._

_"Come on, we got to get outta here. I called the police. He won't hurt you anymore." He said and lifted me up into his arms. I stared at him as he picked me up. He brown hair like me and his bangs were opposite of mine. He had a fresh bloody cut across his cheek and forehead._

_I didn't know exactly why, but when I was with him, I felt protected. Like nothing would ever hurt me again as long as he's here with me. I brought my face closer to his chest soon falling asleep in his arms._

_When I woke up he was sitting on a couch tending to my wounds on my head. I slowly, but painfully, got up and took a look around. It was an apartment. It was small, but clean and tidy._

_"Thank you." I said staring at him and he gave me a hug. "Welcome. I just saw you through your window when I heard the screaming and yelling. I knew something was up when I saw you running out and crying with the guy chasing you. I had to do something, I didn't want to just stand there." He said letting go. _

_I smiled at him and kissed his cheek and they grew rosy red and I giggled. "I-I'm Keiji. You?" He asked me. "I-..I'm..." I didn't know what to say. I couldn't say that name, for it would give me away. I'll have to use my real name.. but I haven't used it in so long... "I'm...Kiyari." I said back._

_"Think we could be friends Kari?" He asked smiling. Kari...? I smiled wide and nodded. "Yeah, the best."_

_~ Flashback End ~_

* * *

"And that was how I met Keiji... and we became the most awesomest of friends." I finished. "DAMN! Now there goes two people who lost their V-cards.." She tsked and Momoko(Miyako) puffed her cheeks out and gave her a punch. "That's not nice!" She said and I laughed as Kaoru(Momoko) giggled.

"Can we go get food now? I'm seriously starving!" I said scrambling to my feet. "Ditto!" Miyako(Kaoru) said and we both raced downstairs.

* * *

After we finished eating we all head upstairs and I grabbed my MP3 player that was inside my bag and set a song. "You guys up for one more song?" I smirked. "I'm up for it!" Kaoru(Momoko) said. "I am! I love singing!" Momoko(Miyako) squealed clasping her hands together. "Depends, what song?" Miyako(Kaoru) asked.

"Payphone-" "Nope! ..It's not that I don't like Maroon 5, I just hate that version." Miyako(Kaoru) explained. "Woah, who knew we BOTH didn't like that version! That's why I have the Dave Days version!" I said and she raised an eyebrow. "Put it on." She said and I smirked pressing play.

_**~ Kiyari ~  
**__I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent of you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?  
Yeah.._

_**~ Keiji ~  
**__I know it's hard to remember  
The people we used to be  
It's even harder to picture  
That you're not here next to me  
You say it's to late to make it  
But is it to late to try?  
And in our time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burned down_

All of us girls stared at the boys that were climbing in through the window. They all smirked at us. WHAT THE HECK! THIS IS A _GIRLS_ NIGHT! AND THEY ARE DEFINITELY NOT GIRLS!

_**~ Miyako(Kaoru) ~**__  
I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stuck in that time  
When we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise_

_**~ Momoko(Miyako) ~**__  
I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?_

_**~ Kaoru(Momoko) ~**__  
If happy ever ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of it  
One more stupid love song I'll be sick  
Yeah!_

I looked over to the girls to see that they were having fun even if the boys did crash our girls night. I guess I'll let it go. Plus, I'll be closer to Keiji!

_**~ Kiyari ~**__  
You turn you back on tomorrow  
'Cause you forgot yesterday_

_**~ Butch ~**__  
I gave you my love to borrow  
But you just gave it away_

_**~ Miyako(Kaoru) ~**__  
You can't expect me to be fine  
I don't expect you to care_

_**~ Boomer ~**__  
I know I've said it before but  
All of our bridges burned down_

_**~ Kaoru(Momoko)&Brick ~  
**__I wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stuck in that time  
When we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise_

_**~ Keiji ~**__  
I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?_

_**~ Brick ~**__  
If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of it  
One more stupid love song I'll be sick  
Now I'm at a payphone_

_**~ Momoko(Miyako) ~  
**__Oooooooooohh! Yeah, yeah...  
Now baby don't hang up  
So I can tell you what you need to know  
Baby I'm begging you  
Just please don't go  
So I can tell you what you need to know_

_**~ Miyako(Kaoru)&Butch ~  
**__I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?_

_**~ Momoko(Miyako)&Boomer ~**__  
If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of it  
One more stupid love song I'll be sick  
_

_**~ Kiyari ~**__  
Now I'm at a payphone..._

As the music stopped we all laughed and I tripped on my bag pulling Keiji with me, who then pulled Butch, who pulled Kaoru, who then pulled Momoko, who pulled Brick, who then pulled Boomer, who then pulled Miyako and ended up with everyone on the floor laughing.

"This was one hell of a night!" I laughed. "Yeah, but it was pretty cool, besides the beginning.." Miyako(Kaoru) started. "Oh well. For a girl to have a future, she has to let go of a boy who has a past." Momoko(Miyako) said giggling. "I sure am glad I am past that event!" Kaoru(Momoko) giggled rolling her eyes.

"We all are." I said and I noticed that all the boys fell asleep. "I guess it's bed time." I giggled. "Guess so!" Kaoru(Momoko) and Momoko(Miyako) giggled in unison. "Ugh, whatever. Butt better not slobber on me!" Miyako(Kaoru) groaned. "Kaoru! You probably slobber too if he does!" I laughed and she pouted.

"What a night..." I muttered smiling as I fell asleep wrapped in Keiji's arms protected.

* * *

_**Sup Yo~? So yeah..I'm movin' in with mah cousins and my new cousins-in-law. My ?ex-aunt? started a huge fight today in mah house with my new aunt-in-law and MAN WERE THEY BOTH PISSED! Lol, my 16 year old cousin was crying! :O I felt bad for her because what she's going through right now. I hope it gets better for her! I'll be staying in her room with her, so I might even put her in here and talk with you guys! I might make a truth or dare thing with her and you guyz! IDK yet. I might! So review for them I guess? It doesn't matter what OC will be in it. Whatever you guyz say, I'll write! **_

_**So..yeah! REVIEW FOR THE TRUTH OR DARE SHIZ! ^U^**_

**Song: Payphone ~ Cover by Megan Nicole and Dave Days**_** (I seriously love this version better than the Maroon 5 version...)**_


	5. Carnival Troubles

_**(Top*VVV* was updated like...a month ago? two? idk.. but yeah. I wrote it a while ago... The bottom was wrote the same time I finished this.)**_

_**Okai, so listen up. I'm really sorry that I didn't update in like.. FOREVER. It probably seemed like I just vanished or something, right? Well.. Since I moved and stuff, we didn't have internet but when I got time I would be able to get to write a few paragraphs in. I would always stay over my friend's house and bring my laptop over, but every time I do.. I ALWAYS FORGET TO UPLOAD! ~ I've been a horrible writer. I'm sorry ya'll. *sniffs* Here's the disclaimer...**_

**Butch: Wolfy-Chan doesn't own the Ppgz, Rrbz, me or any other characters. Only Kiyari and Keiji. I think she's sad.. O~O She didn't write my name as Bitch... FUCK! I don't how to deal with girls. I'm out. *leaves but walks into an invisible wall because he shall never leave* I still don't understand girls...**

* * *

**~ Kiyari's Pov ~**

As I slowly crept down the stairs I opened up the front door to leave the house. It was at least 7 or 8 in the morning; which means everyone's still asleep. I didn't want to wake anybody up, but apparently.. Keiji wouldn't leave me alone until I let him come with me.

"How much farther? My feet hurt!" He grumbled. "We're not even on the sidewalk yet.." I sighed. "But now I'm hungry!" He yelled. "You just ate 3 poptarts and a toaster strudel! How can you still be hungry!?" I yelled at him as he shrugged.

That's the thing with him. He likes to act shy and quiet around everyone. Then, when he's with me, it's the total OPPOSITE. "I GOTTA PE-"

_**THUMP**_

"Would you like to say anything else?" I smiled at him. "...no..." He mumbled and I inwardly giggled.

Well, on our way we started talking about the girls. I already told him who I was before. He was my only friend. The only other person I could truly trust with all my heart! It was really huge to tell him but I decided it was for the best. Also, when we get to the Professor's, I've been wanting to ask him a question.

Ever since I became a Powerpuff, I always figured that I would have a counter like the girls and the Ruffs. The weird part was, is that my supposedly counterpart and I, both have special abilities of our own. For example, I have telekinesis, so before the big incident happened, me and my counter always used to talk to each other in our minds. We both actually have another ability that we share together too. We can _control_ other people's minds. We can make them cook for us, jump off a cliff, anything. That's a reason why I don't use my power anymore. I find that ability..._ evil_.

As I was saying, after the incident with Kale, he stopped talking to me. He never mentioned his name, or what he looked like. It was like he disappeared or lost interest in talking to me. But he didn't disappear. I could _feel_ him there. Like if someone's standing behind you, you have a feeling that they're there.

_"I, LIKE, BIG BUTTS AND YOU CANNOT LIE! YOU OTHER BROTHERS CAN'T DENY! WHEN A GIRL WALKS IN-" _

"HELLO?" I yelled nervously into my phone. I could swear my face was bright red. Why did I set that as my ringtone again? Keiji was trying to stifle his laughter but was failing horribly.

_"Kari? Where'd you go? Is Keiji with you? What're you-" _Kaoru(Momoko) was talking nervously into the phone asking all sorts of questions.

_"Sorry 'bout that! I just wanted to tell you that we're going to the carnival. KAORU took the phone from me. But yeah, we'll be at the carnival so, make sure to meet us there in a couple hours! Bye!" _Momoko(Miyako) hung up the phone. It always has to be Momoko to be the one to get so worried about everyone and everything. She needs to loosen up a bit!

"So... you like big butts then?"

_**WHACK**_

I gave a thump against Keiji's head as he continued to chuckle. I started going off into my own world again. I really want to talk to my counter again. He was really nice to me and like... he was like a boyfriend that I'd never be able to see or actually _hear_.

I really want to know his name, and when I think about it enough, I think that I should've told him my name too. I've never mentioned this to Keiji about talking to this 'counter'. I just figured that he wouldn't like me talking about another boy.

"Hello? Earth to Kari?" I came out of my little zone to find Keiji looking at me funny. "Yeah, what?" I replied making a left turn.

"..nothing. Just, what were you thinking about? I always know that look you give when you zone out about something important, and you've been doing that a lot lately. What're you thinkin' 'bout?" I stared at him slowly coming to a stop.

Should I tell him? Should I not? I'm not sure.. I've got to stall somehow...

"Look! We're here!" I shouted quickly running up ahead. I bit my lip as I ran up to the door and carefully knocked three times with two claps on the door.

_"No..it can't be. Can it?" _I heard the Professor say through the door.

Keiji finally caught up to me right when the door opened. "B-B-B!" The Prof. stuttered.

"Hi Professor." I said as a few tears slipped and ran down my cheeks. I ran up to him and gave him a hug. _I can't believe how much I missed him now that I'm here.._

"Bun-!" Ken came through and I stopped him. "Kiyari, Ken. My name's Kiyari." I smiled. He nodded and so did the Professor. "Hello." Keiji said surprising the two. The Professor and Ken's eyes grew wide. "It's okay. He already knows. I-...I told him." I said quietly.

Prof. patted me on the back backing me up with a warm smile. "I was thinking that maybe we could talk.. and I was wondering if you could fix something for me..." I replied opening up my purple duffel bag and handing him a burnt and broken Ppgz belt.

"The explosion did do a big doosy on it, huh?" I chuckled and we all went back towards his lab.

_"DAMN IT! Now, I, fucking missed!" _I turned around suddenly seeing a dark blue streak across the sky. "Was that Boomer? He has a girly voice..." I muttered and quickly shut the door seeing the three assholes from before in the karaoke place. "Black Z Rays! Black Z Rays!" Poochi yelled scratching at the door. "You're telling me.." I grumbled and laughed going back towards the others.

* * *

"MIYAKO! MOMOKO! KAORU!" I yelled running up to them. "YAY! Where'd you go anyway?" Momoko(Miyako) asked. "Nowhere important..." I replied glancing back at Keiji and the Prof. with a smirk.

"Hey guys! How 'bout a picture? To remember the good times later on!" Ken asked smiling widely. "YEAH!" All the puffs and ruffs yelled (including me and Keiji). We all ran in front of the Ferris Wheel.

"Hey wait! Why aren't you guys taking one with us?" I asked. "We thought you'd guys like it if you were all in it together, just you guys and your counters. Is that alright, Bunn- Kari!?" Ken exclaimed gulping.

"Did Ken almost call Kari Bu-" "SAY CHEESE!" He yelled out and snapped a picture. After the shot was taken I glanced at him warily and he gave an apologetic glance back. I smiled and nodded showing that I forgave him. Everyone makes mistakes, right?

"Hey Kaoru? Wanna come with me to get some cotton candy and something to eat?" Brick asked as Kaoru's(Momoko's) eyes lit up and grabbed his hand zipping to the food stands. "Boomie-kun! Look! There's a bunny in that big claw machine!" Momoko(Miyako) chirped with hearts in her eyes as Boomer rolled his eyes playfully pulling her along, probably going to try and win it for her.

"How 'bout we go on the rides?" Butch and Keiji both asked at the same time. "HELL YEAH! ROLLER COASTER TIME!" Me and Miyako(Kaoru) said in unison dashing towards the death coasters.

"HHHHOOOOLLLLLLLLYYYYYY FFFFUUUUUUCCCCKKKKKKKK!" Keiji whimpered laughing in a seat next to me. "JJuusssttt sshhuutt upp!" I yelled at him playfully. "I GOTTA PISSSSSSSS!" Butch yelled behind us making me and Miyako(Kaoru) laugh. As the coaster died down and we got off Keiji and Butch got off wobbling around. "LET'S GO ON THAT ONE!" I yelled pointing towards a machine that twists and turns in a seat and you go upside down and all that shit (Sort of like the Power Surge at Knoebels! x3).

Keiji and Butch looked towards the ride almost ready to puke. "God! Boys are such fucking wimps.." Miyako(Kaoru) exclaimed and I high fived her. "Damn right, it's only been ONE RIDE!" I chuckled and we both dashed to get on the next ride. We went on the same one six times in a row so we pretty much looked like drunk teens, we were laughing and giggling so much and people around us gave us weird looks.

As we finally straightened out we both walked over to where Butch and Keiji were. Looks like Keiji finally showed his actual self to someone that's not me! YAY! "Holy mother fucking penis. Is he always like that?" Butch asked and I giggled nodding. "Damn. We need to hang out more often bro!" He said and I giggled. I was giddy and happy. I love amusement parks.

"Let's go eat, I'm pretty hungry.." Miyako(Kaoru) said patting her tummy. "YESH! I want food so I could become fat and then Keiji would have to roll me around everywhere and I'd be his fat bitch and he could be my slut. Plus, whoever I don't like I could just roll up to them and be like, 'HA! BITCH YOUR FACE IS TOO FUGLY TO BE SEEN!' and just squish them.. O3O" I answered glancing back at the two boys noticing their creeped out facial expressions. Miyako(Kaoru) burst out laughing and fist pumped me. "Where the hell did that come from?" She asked huffing between cackles. "I'm not sure. Just had an urge to!" I replied laughing.

As we all sat down while awaiting for our food we all just stared randomly. "BITCH GOT A PENIS!" I yelled and the trio looked over at me. "What? It's true! Bitch does have a penis unless he's a fucking girl! And I got bored!" "Hey! You finally used my name for him!" Miyako(Kaoru) laughed and I nodded smirking. I sat next to Butch and Miyako(Kaoru) while Keiji sat in front of me. I could tell that the greens were either have a staring competition or playing footsies 'cause I just got kicked in the shin... Probably both knowing them two. Sometimes I feel like a loner. Me and Keiji are really... 'together' but we do act like it sometimes. I remember the one day he saw one of his friends and he started teasing him saying that I was his girlfriend. Truthfully, it did make me blush, but then he said no and was like, she's more like a little sister to me... It broke my heart hearing that. I usually forget those kinds of things but that one always stays around in my head.

"FOOD'S HERE!" Miyako(Kaoru) and Keiji yelled making me break out of my thoughts. "Bring on the pizzaz!" I yelled ripping the box from everyone's reach and bit two bacon pizza slices while grabbing another. "HEY! You're eating all our pizza!" Butch yelled at me and jumped across the table reaching for the unbitten piece of pizza in my hand.

"There are more in the boxes ya know!" Miyako(Kaoru) shouted at him but he argued back, "NO! That one is the one I called dibs on in my head! I AM GETTING THAT SLICE!" He yelled attacking me.

"NEVER!" I challenged smirking as he growled smirking also. His eyes started growing into a bright red. "THAT'S SO UNFAIR!" I yelled as I got up and started running away with the pizza in hand as he chased me laser beaming at my feet. "STAHP!" I whined as fake anime tears burst onto my cheeks rapidly. I glanced over to my two friends as they were just watching me as the laughed their asses off. "YOU GUYS ARE MEANIES!" I whimpered and a beam hit my foot and I fell falling onto my back. Butch stopped his laser beams and tried skidding to a stop but it was already too late. He crashed on top of me and I closed my eyes awaiting for the heavy impact. It never came though.

I slowly opened my eyes to find his arms besides me holding himself upby not even a mere inch. My eyes widened even more as I noticed something very odd. We were kissing. His lips were on mine! WE WERE KISSING! He just noticed too because his eyes were widening also. I couldn't move though. I was too stunned and I felt paralyzed. I hope they don't hate me...

I felt strong arms roughly pushing Butch off of me and into their arms. It was Keiji. "I-" I couldn't make out any words. It was just too awkward...

"Hey? Come on, let's go." Keiji said pulling me up holding me steadily. I took a glance towards Butch and my face immediately brightened and flushed red as I looked away.

I can't believe that happened. "You think you can walk now?" Keiji asked debating whether to let go of me or not. I opened my mouth but nothing came out so I just shrugged.

He slowly let go and I began taking a step forward. I lost balance and was caught yet again, into Keiji's arms. "Your foot's not lookin' too good." He called and I glanced down at it. It was burnt and you could see my foot as half of my shoe and sock was burnt away.

I began feeling the searing pain and let out a yelp. "I-It hurts. It hurts!" I called out beginning to cry. No. I will not cry. I sniffled my tears away but got out of Keiji's hold and sat down holding my foot.

It was pretty bad. Some of my flesh was melted and blood was mixed in and in a couple of spots you can notice something white. Probably a bone. As I looked at it again and I finally broke down and started crying. It hurt really badly! I can hardly even feel the rest of my foot! It hurts! "IT HURTS!" I cried out shaking uncontrollably. Someone stood besides me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. It was Miyako(Kaoru). She gave a soft smile towards me and I sniffled managing one as well. I felt a shot going through my body and I burst out a shriek grabbing onto my foot again. Someone knelt down besides me and wrapped me in their arms in a tight hug. It was Butch.. "I'm sorry. Please don't hate me, please.. I didn't mean it! It was only playfully! FUCK!" He whispered starting to yell and I held onto him hugging him tighter.

He seemed shocked at first but them gave in and slowly pulled away. The pain in my foot was beginning to go away now. It was still really painful! I don't think I'll be able to walk again until it's healed.. I pulled into a tight embrace and lifted into a bridal style position. I looked up noticing it was Keiji. "K-Keiji?" I asked as he looked down on me.

Right then it felt like that same time from before. After I was being chased and he showed up being my shining knight and saving me. I gave a warm small smile towards him and he returned it.

I closed my eyes feeling weary. I placed my left arm around his neck for more support and left my right arm on my stomach and sighed, worn out. "Come on guys. We should go meet up with the others and leave. She needs help with her foot." I heard Keiji say as I felt him carrying me away. "How about one more ride?" Butch suggested and I felt Keiji nod his head no. "P-Please? I-I want to...I want go on-on..the Ferr-Ferris Wheel..." I gasped out really tired. I opened my eyes just a bit and saw him giving me a concerned smile. "But your fo-" "Pl-Please, I don't wanna disa-...point anyone. I wanna go on... the Ferris Wheel." I breathed out and he sighed.

He nodded and kissed my forehead, "Alright. Get the others to the Ferris Wheel. Tell them along the way, we'll meet you guys there." Keiji said walking off with me in his arms.

"You sure are something, aren't ya Kari?" He said smiling. "Never wanting to give up.." He said chuckling and I opened my eyes a bit wider. "..but that's why I like you. It's something that I like about you. You're never the first to give up and you always keep people cheering on and to not give up. You're special, Kari." He said and I lifted my right hand to touch his cheek.

"If I'm special..then s-so are you. You're part of-of my...DNA. Most of it anyway, that's how you're still here! I-...I love you Keiji." I said closing my eyes as tears were streaking my cheeks once more as my face flushed. I admitted it to him..even though he only thinks of me as a little sister. He needed to know though. He needed to hear it...

Keiji stopped walking and sat down at a nearby bench. "Well, Kari... Want to know something else?" He asked. Here it comes.. the denial..the rejection. Everything that I always feared of from a realationship..or at least, the one we sort of have.

"I love ya too Bunny." Before I knew it, warm soft lips were gently placed onto mine. My eyes opened once more and I began to finally take it all in. He said he loves me... He SAID he LOVES me. HE loves ME. HE LOVES ME!

Fresh tears stained my cheeks as I started kissing him back. The kiss was so full of passion and love. It wasn't a soft tender kiss, but a rough fighting of dominance kind of one. But it was filled with so much passion, I didn't even care.

He broke away and we were both gasping for breaths once again. "K-Keiji...? You were that boy..weren't you? That boy who would always talk to me telepathically. The boy who never left my side...? Until the incident.. Until I became unstable and exploded.. but came back because of the white Z rays.. That gave me my life back..but making me into a real person, instead of just chemicals. You were him. I know you are." I whispered snuggling into him and he lifted me up again and began walking.

"I love you...Buddy." I cried finding his lips and kissing them. Something wasn't right though.. I opened my eyes and I backed away in fear. "Awhh, I love you too babe. Been a while, huh? How about we both get a little catchin' up to do with some friend of mine?" He said seductively wrapping me tighter. "Kale.." I breathed out, eyes widening. KALE! Where's Keiji! "K-Keiji." I said. "Keiji!" I said a little louder. "BUDDY!" I yelled out as loud as I could go until Kale put a piece of cloth to my mouth.

My vision was becoming blurry. "Sorry, honey. But me and my friends don't need any uninvited visitors." Kale smirked. I looked to the side and saw the rest of the puffs. But they weren't in the Ruffs arms. They were in Takaaki's, Sakamoto's, and Mitch's arms and they were all being gagged looking at me wearily. "B-Buddy..." I cried out before passing out into a black abyss.

* * *

_**Well, fuck. I'm done this chapter. Sorry it's been so long again. I'm moving.. A-FUCKING-GAIN! Blergh.. I don't like moving. It's too tiring. I'm sorry if this was a bit depressing towards the end. It's how I've been feeling for a while and of I'm in the mood then my mind would put my depression into the story as well. Well, if you're asking why, it's because that I recently had a bf. He was the brother to my last year's classmate who died and the boy who forced me to 'fake' marry him in 4th grade. Well yeah.. we dated for like 2 weeks and the after he started avoiding me. I'd try to say hi to him but he's just shun me away. I was planning on breaking up with him then so I did the next day. And guess the FUCK WHAT? TURNS OUT HE WAS FUCKING CHEATING ON ME WITH A GIRL TWO FUCKING GRADES YOUNGER THAN US. SHE'S ONLY IN FUCKING 6TH GRADE WHILE WE'RE IN 8TH! AND HE'S STILL WITH HER!? HE EVEN TOLD ME THAT HE-...that he doesn't regret what he did. And that he got tired of me and replaced me with her instead of just breaking up with me. He lied to me. Our whole relationship was a lie.. HE FUCKING RUINED MY LIFE! People then wonder why I can never be serious in a relationship.. I also haven't updated because I felt like no one liked me and that I just shouldn't update period. Sorry if this is depressing ya'lls.. As least you aren't me! I'm sorry.. I'll try to update again soon! ._. **_

_**Butch: SON OF A BITCH! What did I say? Girls are too complicated...but, all you boys out there, don't be a douche like that dick was. Girls don't deserve that at all. Not even a little. I'm not good at saying sorry so... I'm-...Ugh! THIS IS SO FUCKING HARD. I'm sooooooaerrrrrroooorrrrryyyy. THERE I said it! Please be happy! ~^~ (SHUT UP I AM NOT A MUSHY MUSHY TYPE! SO, PRETEND THIS NEVER HAPPENED AND GO ON WITH YOUR LAZY ASS LIVES!)**_


End file.
